The Tales of Bhodi
by Sisk
Summary: I wrote this back in the day when I was playing Dragon Court. It's actually 3 stories, but for the purposes here, I've merged them into one.


Chapter 1  
Bhodi's Beginnings  
  
Ahh...So there is someone who would like to learn my story. Come, sit down and relax. My story has humble beginnings and none know its end...yet.  
  
I was born, as most are in this realm, to a humble peasent. My father, humble though he was, was a great warrior. Alas, his name has been lost to the realms forever. Only I know it, and he made me swear never to tell it. He never said for sure, but I suspect that he didn't want me to be dishonored by the fact that my father never ventured into the castle. He needn't have worried, of course, but I respect his wishes and don't reveal his name.  
  
But where was I? Oh yes, my father. He was a great warrior. He never learned any sort of magic or thievery, but instead devoted all of his study to the fighting arts. He taught me well. By the time I was old enough to venture into the world alone, I could swing a sword with the best of them. Of course, it wasn't long before I found the guild in which my father gained his tremendous skill. That was in the days before I was knighted, and so it took me a great deal of time to raise the money to join the guild. I did, however, join. The guild was a place the likes of which I have never seen. It was there that I first met a wizard, as well as where I first met a thief who wasn't trying to lighten my purse. They both taught me, though I loath to use the skills taught me by the thief. I studied magic hardest, though. True, I'm still more confident with my warrior skills, but my magic is far more powerful.  
  
Of course, I didn't stop my adventuring during these years of training. I continued to face and defeat all kinds of evil creatures. I hadn't been training in the guild long when I ventured into the court, something my father never had the courage to do. I still remember that brute of a guard. He was more like a thief than a warrior, what with a sword in one hand and the other outstreched for money. I was half tempted to show the brute some manners, but, as I was much weaker in those days than I am now, I feel I would have been the one learning a lesson. I got into the court and mingled with all manner of courtiers. Some of them were friendly, some were snobs, but all, I knew, could help me rise about my station and become a noble. It was not long before the queen asked to see me. I thought that perhaps she had learned that I had bribed her guard, but, as I soon learned, she knew that all along. "You have made many friends here, Bhodi. Perhaps the time has come that you join their ranks..." That's what she said, just before she made me a knight.  
  
Then, one day at the guild, my world was shattered. A messenger came in the door, haggered and winded. When we calmed him down enough we started to question him. "What's happened?" "He's dead! The dragon..." "Calm down. Who's dead?" The next word out of the man's mouth was my fathers name. The room started spinning. All who knew he was my father looked instantly to me, but none offered comfort. The man eventually explained it all. My mother and sister had been doing laundry when a dragon swooped down from the sky and claimed their lives. My father, angry and despairing searched out that dragon to claim vengence for his wife and daughter. Alas, powerful though he was, my father was no match for this beast. I was bitter then. I had lost my whole family. Someday, I will venture into the very mine my father was killed in. When I do, I will first tell the dragon who killed him who I am, and then, I'll kill him.  
  
I adventured for a few years, all the while returning regularly to the guild to continue my training. When I returned to the court to petition the queen to allow me to become a baron, I met a man who intrigued me. He was a very noble hearted man who reminded me very much of my father. He was good a just as my father had been. I say I met him. This is not exactly true. The man was talking to someone nearby and I overheard. Intrigued to hear someone expressing opinions as noble and just as my fathers, I listened closly. I learned, over the next few days, that he was also as wise as my father had been. His name was Menttal. He was the leader of Clan Titan. I made my decision. It took me a while to make this desicion, but I decided that if I was going to join any clan, it would be the clan this man led. I approached him shortly after I first saw him and begged him to allow me to serve him and his clan. He welcomed me into Clan Titan. I swore loyalty to him that day. It is an oath I'm certain I'll not regret.  
  
Now I'm a count. That all seems so long ago, but that fatful day, I found the family I had lost and that family is Clan Titan. I will serve this clan loyally. True, there is nothing they can do to bring back my father, but they are there for me when I need them. I am certain that, had I been a member of this clan on that fateful day that I learned my father was dead, I would have had more comfort than I would have known what to do with. Someday, perhaps I will finish this tale with the death of the dragon who killed my family. But until then, I will continue to travel the land, perfecting my skills.  
  
Chapter 2  
The Return of Bhodi  
  
As you open this tome, you are surprised to find there are no words in it. Instead, an illusion of an elven figure, obviously noble, springs from the pages and begins talking to you.  
  
The figure bows. "Greetings, I am Bhodi, paladin of Zeus and member of Clan Titan. Sit and relax. Doubtless, those who still remember me will wish to know where I have been these past three years. That is a rather long story."  
  
"If you do not already know my history, I suggest that you read it. It can be found in Titan's library under my name. It's a bit out of date, however."  
  
"The dragon that killed my father...I know it's name now. Marcuall..." He pauses for reflection. "Oh, he's a bastard of a dragon, very powerful. The whole time I've been perfecting my skills, so has he. He's been watching the paladin son of the man who's family he slaughtered, the son of the man who went to his cave seeking vengence. He knew I'd come for him and he was ready."  
  
"But perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself. I speant a good deal of time perfecting my skills. After the last tome I wrote, I searched for a good while. I was a duke by the time I came across a clue as to the identity of my father's murderer. It was nothing more than a tome, the memiors of a great dragon. It described what I knew of my family's death to the detail. I sought this dragon out, that I might find out for sure. I waited until the beast left it's cave andwent in. I began sifting through it's horde. I was looking for the only piece of evidence that could prove my father was killed by this dragon: his word. It was a unique sword he made himself. Not all that great, for my father was a warrior, not a blacksmith, but it always served him well."  
  
"You can imagine my elation as I pulled out the sword I sought. Finally I could avenge my father's death, for I knew what dragon had claimed his life. Unfortunatly, I was not alone. Behind me I heard it's voice. 'So, the paladin has come for me. I knew you would. I hope you prove as tasty as your father did.'"  
  
"I whirled and held up my own sword. The dragon looked down upon me and nodded. 'Let it begin then.'"  
  
"It was a terrible battle. Looking back on it, I'm surprised that the whole mountain didn't collapse on us. For a while, we were stalemated. I met the dragon spell for spell and it met me blow for blow. And so it went for nearly an hour. It clawed air and bit rock as I dodged, I sliced space and blasted boulders with spells as it dodged."  
  
"Finally, tragidy struck. My sword got stuck in the rock of the mountain. Abandoning it, I dove for the only hope I had left: my father's sword. Just as I closed my hands around it's handle, I heard thunder behind me. The dragon was spitting lightning. I came up and reached into my pouch for a ruby, only to find that I was out. I wasn't just out of rubies. I was out of gems. All my spell components, used up. The dragon realized this and took a moment to torture me with it's grin. 'Now, little paladin, you die'"  
  
"In desperation, I called out to Zeus for aid. It was as though it were in slow motion. I saw the dragon open it's mouth, I saw it spit lightning, I saw the current travel down the blade of my father's sword, and I saw no more."  
  
"I do not remember passing out or falling asleep, but I must have, for I awoke in a strange land. I was told the land was Krominia. I spent years there trying to find a way back to Salamander, Dragon Court, and Clan Titan. Finally, I learned of a wizard there by the name of Arrian Tannon who had the power to cross the planes of existance. Tracking him down was a chore, and he required that I help defeat his evil brother, a time wizard named Blackstab, before he would help me. I would rather face the dragon a thousand more times before I face that man again."  
  
"When Blackstab was defeated (and that is a tale for another time), Arrian Tannon and I searched the planes of existance for Dragon Court. He has returned me to this plane, and for that I am grateful. However, when I returned, I found my title and lands gone. You see, everyone thought I was dead. I don't blame them. I thought I'd never see this land again at one point. I have managed to regain some portion of my former glory, however."  
  
"Now, I return to my original task, avenging my father. However, this time I have the advantage. Marcuall thinks me dead, and as such, will not be prepared when again I enter his cave. Next time our paths cross, he shall die."  
  
Chapter 3  
The Battle of Blackstab Mountain  
  
Those familiar with Bhodi recognize the same illusion of him as in his other history when they open this tome. This time, however, instead of the familiar colors of Salamander Township and Clan Titan, he wears colors and crest of a kingdom you don't recognize. He speaks as soon as the suprise passes.  
  
"No doubt you're suprised to see me in unfamiliar colors and wearing a crest that no one from Salamander could possibly recognize. I thought these decorations more appropriate to the story I will now tell."  
  
"These are the colors and crest of King Symian of Krominia, a close friend of the planes hopper Arrian Tannon. They also happen to be the colors and crest I wore when I fought beside Arrian, Sym, the alghi warrior Squatch, the warlock Gorvin, the priest Asher, the wizard Milien, and Jaelle (whose profession I'll not mention) against he chronomancer Blackstab."   
  
"Allow me to explain the term chronomancer. They do not exist, to my knowledge, in the Dragon Court. Chronomancers are extremly powerful wizards with control over the space-time continuim. I'm told that Blackstab is by far the most powerful chronomancer ever recorded, and that he exists in hundreds, if not thousands, of dimensions across the multiverse. Apparently, this allows him to raise himself from the dead, resulting in whoever the current defenders of the land are to unite and face him in battle every decade or so. He is, in essence, impossible to truely defeat. He can only be banished. Each time he faces a particular foe, he learns more of thier tactics and gets closer to being able to defeat him. With the exception of me, he'd faced all of the group I stood with at least three times before, and he and Arrian have been facing off for almost a century."  
  
"But, I digress. Suffice it to say that Blackstab is a fierce enemy, and know that this story is a warning. If he ever manages to learn of the Dragon Court and it's terrific splendor, it's only a matter of time before he tries to conquer us. I fear that only Clan Titan in it's full splendor, or a force just as powerful, will be able to defeat him."  
  
"I ramble too much, I suppose. I should start at the beginning. I awoke after my defeat at the hands of the dragon to find myself in Krominia, where King Symian, or Sym as his friends call him, held domain. He is a fair and just king, and his country prospers under his rule. It was he whom I served as a part time soldier while I searched for a way to get home. It was also he who suggested Arrian to me. Apparently the two had shared a fair number of adventures."  
  
"Unfortunatly, as I soon learned, Arrian never shows up in Krominia unless there's trouble. I supose it's not that surprising. After all, when you're a wizard with the power to make entire pocket diminsions from scratch, why hang around in one place."  
  
"When he did show up, Sym summoned me along with his most trusted advisors. I must say that it was quite a gathering. There was the bigfoot Squatch, though I doubt you'd live long if you called him a bigfoot to his face, the warlock Gorvin, the priest of Forsetti Asher, the archmage Milien, and of course Sym himself. When Arrian spoke, he spoke three distinct words that caused everyone in the room besides myself to panic (and I would have paniced to had I known then what I know now). He said 'My brother's back.'"  
  
"Now, normally this isn't all that intimidating, but as I've mentioned, Arrian's brother is Blackstab. Quickly plans started coming together. The trio of magic users started divining where he had hidden his fortress this time while the rest of them filled me in on exactly what we were up against. When I mentioned my desire to return home to Arrian, he simply told me that Blackstab took precedence."  
  
"When the Milien, Arrian, and Gorvin had successfully divined the location of Blackstab's fortress, we set into action immediatly. We rode massive creatures called creepers to reach it. For lack of a better way to describe creepers, imagine a fifty foot tall spider with the ability to run almost as fast as sound moves."  
  
"It was a massive fortress, easily three times the size of Titan castle. I asked the others if we should be riding such obvious creatures, to which Milien, the sagely old wizard, replied grimmly 'We might as well. He knew we were coming before we did.'"  
  
"Needless to say, that made me a bit nervous. My confidence was still shaken by the dragon and, from what they had told me about this man the mightiest of dragons would tremble before him. I must say I felt very foolhardy walking into such a tactical disadvantage. How these people do this repeatedly when Blackstab shows up is beyond me."  
  
"We entered the castle only to have the gates slam shut as soon as we crossed the threshold, trapping us in. I remember hearing Squatch mutter something like 'Here we go again...I'm getting too old for this.' It was a sentiment that seemed to be shared by most of the others who know Blackstab."  
  
"They had told me that our greatest weapon against the chronomancer would be his own ego. I'm ashamed to say that I doubted them until the he gave up the advantage he had and walked out in front of us. He had no protections what so ever, he was totally confident that he could throw them up before any of us could do anything."  
  
"He took a minute sizing us up and then spoke. 'Well, well, well, the gangs all back together again. Brother, it's been so long.'"  
  
"Arrian simply replied with 'Not long enough Kyle.' I thought that odd, but I later found out that Blackstab's birth name was Kyle Black."  
  
"A smirk crossed Blackstab's face and he moved on to the others. 'Milien, I see the managed to peel you from your students again to help face me. Not that it'll do any good. Gorvin, or should I say Shrock, when will you get over it? You were born a mongrel man, and no matter what magic you absorb, you'll always be a mongrel man. Asher, I see you've regained your favor. How much begging to Forsetti did that take? Ah, Sym. The little play-king comes to face me again. Squatch, you'd better comb your fur, and when was the last time you took a bath?'"  
  
"Through the whole taunting, he barely even acknowledged me. Then, however, as he turned from his last victim, he looked at me. 'And who, may I ask, is this? You don't think that a new opponent can beat me, do you?' He raised his hands to cast. That's when all hell broke loose. You see, the others knew Blackstab. They were counting on him doing exactly what he did. When he turned from taunting us to start casting, he was open for a single, split second. In that split second, Milien, Gorvin, and Arrian all hit him with spells of varying effect, but all of incredible power. Squatch rushed in and pounded his huge fists into Blackstab's face while Sym and I rushed in on his flanks. That's when I was surprised. Jaelle came out of the shadows behind Blackstab and slid a dagger between his ribs with lightning speed. Surly and normal man would have been killed under the abuse he received in that split second. Blackstab, however, was not. He grunted under the impact of the various attacks as his spell went off, forcing us all back as he threw up a force field around himself. He reached around and flung Jaelle at Squatch, which had the effect that he had to catch her. Exactly the effect he had hoped for, apparently. With both of his oversized fists occupied, he was unable to defend himself as a spectral force of some kind hurled him through the nearest wall. He then wirled on Milien, Gorvin, and Arrian. 'Naughty naughty, hiding Jaelle from me like that. I see your skills have improved. But, I think you'll find them useless now.' He waved his hand an the three froze, apparently locked in time."  
  
"Then, with only myself and Sym, both, to his knowledge, mear warriors with no magic at our disposal, to face him, Blackstab dropped his magical shields. That proved to be his downfall, but not before Sym and I were thrown to the ground. We both started to age at an accelerated pace. We fell to the ground and it was all I could do to lift the emerald. He was unfamiliar with the type of magic we wield here in Dragon Court, so I used that to my advantage. He was hit hard by my panic spell, but Sym and I, still aging, were forced to lie on the floor and watch as Squatch, with his wind back in his lungs, walked through the hole in the wall and finished Blackstab off by using his fist to burst Blackstab's head against the wall."  
  
"It took Asher weeks to get Sym and I back to normal, but when he did, Arrian was waiting to bring me home. Before I left Krominia, they warned me that Blackstab was not gone and that he may very well come looking for me in my home diminsion. Given the trouble Arrian, an experienced planeswalker, had finding it with what I told him about the Dragon Court, I doubt it. A man of that power level, however, should never be underestimated. 


End file.
